Study Break
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Crack fic. Sasuke and Naruto are trying to study, but all they seem to want to do is take Study Breaks. SasuNaru


**Study Break**

**Another SasuNaru crackalicious fic! In this, Sasuke and Naruto are trying to study, but every few minutes, they take study breaks! And their study breaks are…MAKING OUT!**

**Inspired by that episode on "That 70's Show" where Eric and Donna keep making out while studying!**

**I do not own the characters here, only my loveable OC:)**

"Sasuke! Want to study for the exam tomorrow?" Naruto Uzumaki said excitedly, running up to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, sure. Besides, you need to study more than I do."

"Hey! C'mon!"

"C'mon guys, give it a rest." Sasuke's cousin, Teah came up to them. "You want to come over and study, Naruto?"

"Sure! Your house it is! I just know I'm gonna ace this test!"

"Hn, after you take it 5 or 6 times."

"Shut up, bastard! I'm not THAT dumb!"

"Well you were the only one who didn't become a Chuunin in our class."

"Neither did I!" Teah pointed out.

"That's different. You failed on purpose."

"Is it so wrong that I didn't want Naruto to be all alone? Besides, I probably would've flunked anyway. The math section was too hard for me to understand."

"We're here!"

_Later on, Sasuke's room…_

"Sasuke!!! I don't this question here!!" Naruto whined, waving the practice test.

"Stop whining. Let me see it." Sasuke took the paper from him and checked it out. "Oh, that one's easy. You just need to add up all the numbers together and divide the total by 7."

"Oh, okay! Easy enough. Where's the calculator?"

"Here."

"Thanks…" Naruto paused when their hands brushed together briefly. It was only a light touch, but it sent shivers up his spine. "Um…Sasuke."

"Sure." The raven-haired boy felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Shaking his head, he went back to the book he was studying.

"Boys?" Teah poked her head into the doorway. "I'm gonna run down the store and stock up on a few things. Want anything?"

"Ramen!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Believe it!"

"Okay. Sasuke?"

"Nothing really."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." She left the room.

Back to studying.

"Sasuke, how do you do this problem?"

"Hn? Oh, well, first off, you have to get the Y variable on its own. So therefore you have to move the numbers without the variables onto the other side of the equal sign and…"

They couldn't help it, in that moment, all they could do was look at one another.

Eyes locked, they forgot all about studying.

Hesitating slightly, but deciding to go for it, Naruto leaned over and brushed his lips against Sasuke's.

Said boy's eyes widened but wasn't about to let the moment pass. When Naruto was about to pull away, pale hands fisted in the golden locks and brought the orange-clad boy closer, kissing back with all he had.

Books and papers forgotten, they fell back on the bed, making out like animals. Both even wondered why they haven't done this before.

_20 minutes later…_

"Wow…that was…wow…so where were we?" Naruto, still blushing, tugged at his collar and picked up the book.

"Um, here I think. Okay, so as I was saying, we have to get all the numbers that don't have X or Y in them, and bring them to the other side of the equal sign."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, do you see a negative sign in any of those numbers?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then when we have to subtract the number and once it's on the other side, it'll be a negative." Sasuke explained. (My tutor/friend taught me that! Funny that I remembered.)

"Ah, okay!" Naruto nodded, understanding a bit better. "So what do we do with the numbers that have letters-"

"Variables." Sasuke corrected.

"Right. What do with those?"

"Well…we…"

Their eyes met again. Both were still blushing slightly from their previous "Study Break".

Dropping their books, they nearly leaped at each other, lay back. Pale hands wove through golden locks, and tanned hands ran up and down the other's torso, never once breaking the delicious contact of their lips and tongues.

_30 minutes later…_

"Gee Sasuke…um…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Sh-shall we go on?"

Blushing, Sasuke picked up the book. "Sure."

"Tell me again what we have to do with the variables."

"Well, first off, we need to…to…"

Naruto looked at him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"To…"

_Screw it. _Sasuke flung the book aside, pinned Naruto down on the bed and kissed him.

"Sa…suke…" Naruto emitted a soft moan that made Sasuke's lower region twitch.

At this age, even though they weren't quite ready to go below the waist, they were quite aroused.

Across the hall, Teah just couldn't contain her giggles.

_I just knew that those two would be so cute together. _She silently thanked God for making it happen.

_The next day…_

"You may begin your exam now."

All the genin quickly went to work. Even Naruto, despite that he and Sasuke didn't get much done the night before, it was still completely worth it.

As Naruto sat there, tapping his pencil, a piece of folded paper landed in front of him. Putting down his pencil, he picked up the paper and read it.

_Come to my house after the exam…Koibito._

_S._

Blushing slightly, he looked over at the dark-haired boy and gave him a nod. Then quickly got back to work, smiling to himself.

And so, as the days went by, they acted as normal as they could. Being rivals, bad mouthing each other, training, sparring, and being friends.

But in the evening, be it at the mansion or the apartment, evenings were spent full of love, only for each other. Evenings included kissing, cuddling, snuggling, and just being together.

It was a good balance for them.

**THE END!**

**And now for a random OOC moment…**

POUNCE!

"Shinyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Sasuke squealed, running his hands through Naruto's hair.

"Would you and my hair like some privacy?"

"Sowwie…"


End file.
